


House of Summer

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Bunk'd, Every Witch Way, High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV), Liza on Demand (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Body Worship, Car Sex, Cock Worship, Cowgirl Position, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Filming, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Missionary Position, Multiple Pairings, Muscles, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pool Sex, Porn Video, Public Nudity, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Studs, Threesome - M/M/M, Twinks, Underage Sex, Uniform Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: They had big plans for the summer but when their girlfriend's change them last minute; the boys are forced to change them. Now, Ricky Bowen and EJ Caswell have to share with a house full of studs and cute boys running around and enough cameras to capture it all.
Relationships: E.J. Caswell/Trevor Schulz (Liza on Demand), Griff Jones-McCormick/Trevor Schulz (Liza on Demand), Ricky Bowen (HSMTMTS)/Griff Jones-McCormick, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell, Robbie Miller/E.J. Caswell, Robbie Miller/Oscar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Former rivals and now friends, Ricky Bowen and EJ Caswell couldn’t believe how this summer had changed. They had gone from the teenagers that were going to have a Summer House with their girlfriends for weeks of uninterrupted love making and beach going, to a bachelor pad being commanded around by a pair of sixteen-year-olds. It was strange to say the least, but nobody was going to turn down a huge summer house full of partying teenagers.

One being the son of a wealthy former professor linebacker and the other the child of a wealthy socialite and a high-level business man. Who apparently had cash to burn and a desire for a lot of boy on boy live-action porn. Which they wanted to film in their summer house alongside their paid camera man Oscar. Both made it very clear that they could easily fund this without breaking even their piggy banks open and their parents lacked any care about what their children were doing with it.

Now they were being paid to stay the entire summer break at some fancy lake-side summer house with three boys he’d never met and EJ Caswell. The girl’s not coming sucked, but EJ was cool with him now. Trevor, Griff and Oscar seemed alright as well, and thus sharing the house with them was a breeze. They all got along well, even if the atmosphere had gotten sexually charged very quickly. 

Griff and Trevor made out fairly lazily, with equally lazy Oscar snapping a few shots of them. Ricky was confused why they seemed to lack interest in each other, if they were doing that with each other all summer, but didn’t ask much. They had video games, a pool, lake and a pair of quad bikes to play with in the open field nearby. He asked EJ once about it though, but the water polo captain shrugged and told Ricky he’d find out soon enough.

And he did after he caught the beginnings of a scene. Griff was on his knees sucking up and down on Trevor’s dick, both fully naked with Oscar recording on a professional camera. They told Ricky their plan to film this stuff all summer long for some fun, while he and EJ were there for ‘company’. Ricky felt like they were leaving something out.

Oscar, being close to their age, got friendly with Ricky. Very close and touchy, always flirting playfully. 

Ricky was a little sheepish and developed a nervous tick of running his hand through his brown locks, when said cameraman more or less moaned at him. Every time Oscar noticed Ricky he would purr and bite his lip hard, expressing arousal for the hunky actor. The openly homosexual and toned camera-man, catching many enjoyable looks at Ricky’s clothed assets. From what he could see, the chest on the skating-loving theatre boy matched the impressive abs he had gained through his years of gymnastics.

“If you ever need someone to assist you in anything involving these… give me a call…” Oscar purred, as he openly ran his finger down Ricky’s V-lines, after spying them coming into view from the teen stretching. Ricky shivered when the hunky boy wrapped around him. “I wouldn’t mind seeing where these lead…”

“Uhhm- I’m… I’m good, man-” Ricky wished he’d been more careful dragging himself from the pool. The moment his godly, dripping chest left the water, Oscar came at him like a shark. One of the cameraman’s hands moved slowly down to his shorts and started sliding in. “Whoa-!”

“Oscar!” A voice shot out, “Let ‘em go for now, he’ll come around later.”

Oscar groaned and muttered about entitled little cock-blockers as he moved away from the uncomfortable boy, who nervously blushed from the comments he had gotten.

“Sorry about him,” Griff Jones-McCormick, the cheeky if not a little devious funding for this Summer approached. A towel was thrown over his shoulder. That was about the only thing on the boy’s body. Leaving a little bubble butt and his fairly impressive sized flaccid cock hanging for a gulping Ricky to see, the size of matching his own in that state. “He’s hornier than a Juvie boy after a month in the cooler.”

Ricky’s eyes shifted away. 

“S-So are you and Trevor going to be beginning your filming today?” Ricky questioned, attempting to change the topic a little. While internally wondering how Griff would know about Juvie boys. Since EJ had dealt with most of the discussions while he skated, Ricky decided to get a little clarification: “Sooo this whole thing, will it just be you two filming them all? Or you bringing other boys in to sleep with you two?”

Griff stopped with a chuckle. Ricky noticed the boy’s cock twitched and grew maybe half an inch, but tried to focus on the brunette’s eyes. Griff motioned to the house, “Dude… didn’t EJ tell you anything? You guys got here early, there’s still a TON of guys coming for the summer! But yeah, filming starts today. You coming to watch?”

“We rented this house… you guys interrupted our lives.” Ricky muttered, trying to remind the kid that this was his and EJ’s summer house. “Even if you guys are paying us, it’s still our rental…”

Shrugging, Griff stepped into the pool. Lowering his tanned form into the warm water from which Ricky just emerged. “It’s better than just two guys kicking back out here alone though, right?”

“Guess so…” Ricky muttered. The teen decided to join the boy for a swim. Not that he would be following the sixteen-year-old’s lack of clothing in there. He took a diving approach, cannonballing into the water with a great splash that sent waves high into the air. When he came back up with a gasp, soaking wet now, Griff was clapping. “A-thank you! I call that the Bowen Bomb!”

“Niceeeee style, Ricky,” Griff chuckled before swimming over to the boy. Before Ricky could react, Griff’s slim fingers were squeezing down on his dick. Drawing out a surprised moan, “Damn, this feels thick… I think you’d enjoy filming with us, dude. Give it a shot, we’ll let you top if you want. It’s just a hole,”

“Dude!” Ricky yelped, pushing backwards. “I’m not gay bro… I’ve got a girlfriend…”

Griff shrugged with a cheeky grin on his handsome face. “So did I, till I got a taste of boy pussy. Way hotter, trust me. Though my brother’s fiance? I could fuck that nighty… pretty sure I already bred it again.”

Ricky swallowed hard. His heart was thumping and cock rising up slowly as Griff spoke. He wasn’t sure to keep swimming or get out of the pool. “Y-you what, dude?”

“I did my brother’s fiance, while I was dating… well fucking her little sister on the side.” Griff chuckled, leaning back to float on his back, his soft cock on full display for the older boy, from the new position.

“N-no, I mean you BRED her!?” Ricky exclaimed.

“Ooooooh, yeah. She got preggers after a dry spell with my brother, only cum fucked in her was my own.” Griff smirked. “Not that he will ever work it out. Love him, but he’s a dumbass at times. Hence why I have a cute baby boy at home, even convinced her to name the kid after my middle name. Sweet right?”

Ricky was throbbing like mad now, his shorts needed to come off now or he was going to explode. “I- Uh- I think I need the bathroom… Fuck!”

“Thinking of me fucking the chick? Can show you some shots if you want, the whore snaps me some needy videos every time my brother’s being an idiot.” Griff smirked. When Ricky didn’t answer and lust filled the air, he patted the poolside. “Hop up, lose the shorts and I’ll blow you instead? Looks like you need to bust a nut?”

Ricky snorted. He was almost too horny to move as he pulled himself up onto the poolside. “Damn right, should have been fucking my girlfriend all summer long… maybe EJ’s too, but instead I’m here looking at your softie. Definitely not as nut busting summer, I had hoped.”

“Oh yeah?” Griff eased down Ricky’s shorts while he was still too horny to care. “Why not, Ricky? Four asses around here to fuck, and we got… like, twenty other guys coming. You’ll nut plenty more than with a girl!” 

With a shake of his head from the older boy’s stupid attempts to refuse, the sixteen-year-old began to suck the thickish cock through Ricky’s Calvin Kleins, making it throb in his mouth.

“TWENTY OTHER WHAT!” Ricky exclaimed. EJ hadn’t told him that. 

Griff cast a sly grin before peeling down Ricky’s underwear, exposing his slightly thick seven-inch cock. It was a deep tan and a nice handful, with pulsating veins that radiated heat and a flared dark-pink tip. His balls were large and fuzzy, matted down by the water. Griff aimed it upwards before engulfing the length, taking it deep into his mouth before bobbing up and down. Griff’s tongue slid across the length while sucking away, moving along it at a slow pace. It was warm on his tongue.

As he sucked on the big cock, Griff was pumping himself under the water. Deepthroating Ricky’s sexy dick with a hum that sent shivers through the older boy’s body. His muscles tighten with the sensation. Griff smirked at the view and sucked faster, bobbing on Ricky’s dick.

A distracted Ricky moaned deeply and put a hand on Griff’s head, tugging lightly at the dark hair. He fucked the mouth hard and fast, pushing Griff down until buried balls deep in the throat. 

“Ungh… fuck, this is so weird.” Ricky complained despite how good Griff’s throat felt. He couldn’t believe he was being blown by someone underage. The guy thing didn’t bother him too much, he had been sucked a few times by EJ, Big Red and the theatre guys but only Seb had anything on Griff’s skills.

“Oh come on… stop thinking I’m a dude. I’m just some sexy as fuck cocksucker…” Griff chuckled, as he worked the cock happily. Loving the feel of Ricky’s curly, hairy patch of pubic hair as his nose pushed against it.

Ricky grunted then thrust his hips upwards, sliding effortlessly down Griff’s throat. Such a tight, silky tunnel for his cock so slide through. He tugged the young rich boy up and down faster, slamming him down and making Griff gag around his cock. The twink took it well, sucking without complaint.

“Wh-what...ever! Mmph, god yes, suck my dick! I’m so close,” Ricky leaned back, resting on an elbow. His other hand focused on pushing Griff up and down faster. Slamming the mouth hard, throbbing against the talented tongue. “Gonna cum!”

The young teen pulled off and chuckled a little, while giving the older boy’s cock a few strokes. “Damn dude, thought a hunk like you would last longer… not cum as fast as I did the first time I came all over my future sister-in-law. Right over her huge titties…”

“Shut up! I’m pent up, asshole!” Ricky shoved Griff back down. A few rough slams later he held the boy down while grinding his cute face, pumping steamy hot cum down Griff’s throat. Rope by rope shot into the boy. He happily swallowed Ricky’s delicious load with a cheeky smile. And upon pulling off the grin only got wider.

“Damn… if your cum always tastes that good,” He purred kissing up the length of Ricky’s dick, “I might need a new boyfriend.”

“Yo-You have a boyfriend!” Ricky blurted out, not even processing the cum comment.

Griff rolled his eyes with that cheeky grin beaming. “First taste of boy pussy, remember? Meant my boyfriend,”

“No offence, but from the looks of you, I thought you would be more of a you know…” Ricky chuckled nervously, once again running his hand through his hair.

The younger boy shrugged. “And you don’t look straight, ‘no offence’.”

“Not the first to say that, dude.” Ricky responded awkwardly.

“Seeeee? So, come watch us film later? You just got a blowjob from a dude, dude. Watching two guys fuck won’t kill you,” Griff asked, his voice softer now. He didn’t want to ruin the summer with some awkward straight guy around.

“We don’t know that…” Ricky chuckled, before teasing the boy a little. “So, are you bottoming?”

“Actually, yeah I will be. I’m trying it out a lot this summer, but I’m more into versatile stuff. You? I mean, if you messed with a dude.” Griff swam around a little, dreamily moaning to himself. He could still taste Ricky’s cream and it was driving him insane. 

“A couple, mostly top. Only had one guy take my ass, not really my thing but I can get into it with the right guy, I guess.” Ricky admitted, sinking back into the water.

Griff stopped still in the water. “So you HAVE messed with dudes! Why are you being so weird about this summer, then!?”

“How old are you dude…” Ricky muttered.

“Oh! Just… sixteen,” Griff murmured under his breath. 

“So underage…” Ricky responded awkwardly. He didn’t like how hard his dick remained beside the young boy. “You’re older than I thought though.”

Griff shrugged, “It’s not like anyone’s going to rat on us out here. Plus, i’m fucking an adult woman.”

“Still can’t believe that… your brother’s fiance?” Ricky swam around Griff, feeling jealous. The only pussy he ever got came from Nini or Gina if they felt like it. Yet, here was some sixteen-year-old twink fucking his own future sister-in-law.

“Yeah! It’s sick,” Pulling himself out of the pool, the younger boy wiggled. “Well, I’m gonna wash up before the scene. Don’t be shocked if Oscar filmed that bj,”

“You still owe me those shots…” Ricky muttered after him, watching the twinkish sixteen-year-old’s ass wiggle and tease him all of the way. Once Griff was back inside the house, Ricky leaned against the poolside, lazily working his shaft with a moan. Able to feel those lips still wrapped around his dick. And while he jerked himself off, horny for Griff and mad at EJ, he had to wonder just what the hunky jock was up to. 

It would turn out that EJ was up to someone very similar.

Against the wall with a boy pinned in between, EJ was ramming his cock as deep as he could into him. The brown haired boy was gasping and moaning, unable to do much but ride the cock as EJ was unrelenting. EJ’s fingers sunk deep into Trevor’s shoulders, surely leaving a bruise as he brutalized the young boy’s tight hole. His plump bubble butt was nice and soft to slam into, with EJ’s thighs and heavy balls slapping the smooth, tanned skin.

“Damn this ass was worth letting you in here, remember our deal though you entitled brat.” EJ grunted, slamming away inside of Trevor’s ass. He didn’t care about the boy’s claims of being a top, if he wanted to use this Summer House, then this ass belonged to him. “This slutty ass is mine, whenever I say so.”

“Ungh! Fucking hell, slow down!” Trevor bit his lip. His fingers clawed the wall and toes curled, hammered harder still into it. EJ was a fucking beast. “FUCK! OW!”

“Do I care? I’m fucking your slutty little boy ass. You aren’t some delicate little chick are you?” EJ growled, continuing to hammer hard.

“N-no but-!” Trevor grunted as his ass got hammered even harder. EJ suddenly took him by the wrists, pulling them back and forcing Trevor down his dick. He moaned out loudly, getting slammed with full force. “Oh fuuuck, EJ! Ngh, so fucking big!”

“Mm, that’s it slut. You sound like fucking Ricky, when he takes this cock…” EJ growls out into the boy’s ear, the pair having spoken a couple of times about their experiences. So Trevor wasn’t surprised about EJ mentioning fucking Ricky.

Trevor was reduced to slutty moans getting fucked deep into the wall without mercy. Feeling that huge length tearing up his ass, pounding rough enough the wall threatened to crack. He gasped when EJ slowed down and began ramming it slow but HARD, really giving him a taste of a power fuck. Trevor screamed in pleasure and pain getting that big dick slamming his tight ass, thrusting deep enough he swore it would get into his stomach.

“Bout time someone destroyed that ass.” Oscar chuckled, as the hispanic cameraman walked. The eighteen-year-old former prankster barely took note of the sex. He had done worse to his boyfriend Robbie.

“D-don’t you dare fucking record this!” Trevor growled as EJ worked rougher.

“Oh, but remember, Trevie boy, you pay me to film everything you do sexually.” Oscar chuckled, grabbing his small camera out and pretending to film. His grin was wide and cheeky, but still Trevor glared. “Ugh, you’re no fun! Moan and smile more when you’ve got a cock up your ass.”

“Ugh… I hate you…” Trevor hissed before moaning loudly as EJ’s cock slammed deep.

EJ leaned down while working Trevor’s hole, using short hard thrusts. He hissed, lust dripping from the words. They made Trevor shiver. “Little sluts should learn to shut up and take big cocks.”

“I-I’m not-” Trevor had to cut himself off as he moaned deeply feeling the cock hitting a spot inside.

“How bout you say it, Trev? Tell us how much you loooove that cock.” Oscar teased, still holding his camera on them, part of him thinking maybe he should actually film it, loving all the expressions Trevor was making as EJ fucked his ass.

Trevor shot a piercing glare while pushing back, taking EJ’s cock deep. Not like he had a choice in the matter, the hunk with a shredded six-pack had both his wrists trapped. Ramming his twink ass with no regard for pain, purely pleasuring his own dick with wild force. “Ngh! Not until he slows down! A-and not so hard, either!”

EJ was deaf to the protest. His hips swung back and forth roughly, snapping with such fierce aggression that even Oscar was jealous of the pounding skills. Trevor screamed in pain and pleasure, his sounds carrying down the hall. It was too much, too hard. He’d never been fucked with such force, been torn up inside by such a massive dick it was almost in his stomach. A raging hard seven and a half-inch shaft penetrated his ass with no mercy, not stopping for a second. Intent on ruining Trevor’s hole.

Oscar couldn’t waste this material. Watching Trevor’s ass jiggle as it pushed EJ back after each thrust and listening to those cries of passion, drowned out only by the sweaty slapping of skin when their sexy bodies collided. The camera man’s cock throbbed as he growled out. “Mhm, that’s it EJ. Fucking use him…”

“You want in on this?” EJ grunted in Oscar’s direction while drilling Trevor’s ass, pounding the rich boy into submission. “Think he owes you… for all the hot filming action.”

Oscar set up his camera quickly, aiming it at the action. “Let’s do this. We DPing this or need me to shut the slut up?”

“Take his mouth, my dick is fine destroying this little whore.” EJ grunted. He didn’t really want to feel some other dude’s cock against his own this early into the summer. Especially one he hadn’t seen.

Oscar pulled his pants down with a smug grin as he crossed the hall. Letting seven-inches of girthy hispanic dick spring free, already hardening up between his legs. The cameraman wrapped a hand around the base and slowly pumped himself, his cock growing to rock-hard state by the time he reached EJ and Trevor. The pair broke away from the wall and shifted to their knees with a good shove. EJ didn’t stop for a moment, driving that cock deep into Trevor.

Slapping his tip to the young rich boy’s pretty face, Oscar tugged his hair. Making Trevor face his dick. “Open up.”

Trevor growled a little but parted his lips.

Oscar eased his length into the boy, feeding a few inches along Trevor’s tongue. For now he let the boy sucking it, using that talented tongue to swirl around his thick tip. Rolling it around on the slick surface. Oscar moaned deeply, playing with Trevor’s hair. “Mm, that’s it…”

EJ smirked, fucking Trevor harder now. Using Oscar’s cock like a gag as he rammed the boy’s twinkish body. Like Trevor was no more than a toy for his dick to break. With the slams getting harder in their merciless fuck, EJ was fucking Trevor onto Oscar. Forcing the boy to take more of that latino dick. Trevor began to gag as it was forced deeper inside by the two hunks. One worked his ass roughly, the other pulled his head down hard.

“Now isn’t it better without the sluts protests?” Oscar smirked, running a finger across Trevor’s cheek as the young teen deepthroated him.

Smirking as his dick drove deeper into Trevor’s tight ring, EJ had to agree. “Hell yeah…”

Trevor was unable to do much but let the two hunks fucked into him as he moaned low around Oscar’s cock, wondering how much longer could the two last as he felt his own cock twitching. EJ was fucking him relentlessly down onto Oscar’s dick, burying the latino boy in his throat. While being filmed, no less.

Eventually, it became too much for the rich boy, being the first to go as his cock throbbed and a glob of cum shot out of it, making a mess all over the floor. He clenched up around EJ’s prick and gagged on Oscar, Trevor’s entire body tensing up as he made a pool of cum beneath them. Moments later he heard a feral grunt before EJ slammed him hard enough it hurt, then a warm flow of cum entered Trevor’s young twink ass. Not long after, while EJ was still nutting, Trevor tasted a flood of cum on his tongue. Flooded on both ends by the hunks, neither letting him rest as they came inside.

“Mmm, he’s good” Oscar moaned low as he grinded the rest of his cum into Trevor.

Trevor wanted Oscar to pull out, but time went on and he just held him down. So he swallowed the load with a sigh, afterwards relieved when the cock withdrew. Finally he could breathe. “Fucker…”

“I can fuck you if you want?” Oscar smirked, his cock slapping Trevor.

“No way! Ugh, gotta clean up… this is so gonna ruin the scene!” Trevor groaned at the pair.

Oscar chuckled. “Aren’t you topping? Your ass dripping a little cum won’t hurt it.”

Trevor stumbled to his feet. They were weak and shaking, and there was indeed cum leaking down his thighs from the boy’s gaping hole. He hated the sensation. “Ugh, just moooove!”

“In a moment…” Oscar smirked before lightly pushing the teen a bit so he bent against the wall. The cameraman used the position in order to slide a finger into Trevor’s puckered hole. Scooping some of EJ’s cum out. The teen cockily rubbed a finger across it before tasting it. “Not bad, kind of salty, but overall good quality.”

EJ shot a playful wink before spanking Trevor’s soft, wiggly butt. It drooled more of his hot cum, dripping down onto the wooden floor, “Thanks. You should feed him some, let him taste both our loads.”

Oscar smirked. “Or just force your dripping cock into his mouth, make the slut’s tongue clean it.”

Enjoying the idea, EJ pulled Trevor down again before jamming down the boy’s throat. Quickly the tongue was working on lapping at the globs of cum coating EJ’s thick shaft, cleaning every inch of it. All in an effort to get the cock away. EJ knew that. He smirked about it, and started to slowly move his hips, fucking the mouth for a while. Only once he was clean and satisfied did he shove Trevor off.

“Go clean up, cocksucker. I’ll be watching you film later,”


	2. Chapter 2

To say that they were impressed with the sexual abilities of the young boys hiring out their rented Summer House, would be understatement. Ricky and EJ found themselves with tented shorts and dropped jaws from the sight of Trevor’s six and a half inch cock pounding away within the young twinking ass of his business partner Griff. Their naked bodies pinned up to the glass door of a huge shower, Griff’s smooth chest showing through the steamy glass as Trevor rammed him into it. Their glorious, tanned teen bodies were enough to make even Ricky drool. 

Ricky found himself wondering if Nini and Gina had found the sight of sixteen-year-old him and EJ fucking each other roughly as hot as he found Trevor going to town on Griff’s ass. The young boy had teased the older boy with a few ass wiggles before the filming had begun. The boy seemed to know that he was making Ricky question himself.

Both he and EJ adjusted themselves while watching Trevor’s dick disappear into Griff’s tight hole, sinking balls deep with each heavy thrust. His muscles really came to life with the water flowing down the cracks and intensity he used to slam Griff’s ass. 

Oscar seemed unfazed by any of this, walking around the bathroom with his camera fluidly. He captured every angle of the fuck, from Trevor’s toned ass flexing its cheeks, to his thick cock slamming into Griff’s perfectly tan hole, up their sexy chests and over their faces. Both their features are painted with pleasure.

Shooting the watching pair a grin, Oscar moved closer. Framing the view of Griff’s face moaning out in pleasure as his ass was fucked. Making sure that the viewers would enjoy every little moan escaping the twinkish boy. Oscar had already had to shush the watching pair a few times, as they reacted to the boy’s moans. The last thing he needed was for more moans coming from the crowd.

“Oh fuuuuck yeah, pound my little ass! You like it, huh? Mm, yeah you do!” Griff moaned for the audience as Trevor rammed him rougher. He could feel the intensity, how bad every word made Trevor throb. “Harder!”

Ricky felt himself licking his lips, watching Griff closely as Trevor gave the boy what he asked for. The boy who had just sucked his cock earlier that day was quickly making him wish that he was the boy pounding away.

Trevor tugged Griff by the hair, guiding their lips together for a passionate embrace. Making out slow and warm, their tongues slipping into play. Oscar was sure to capture their lips twisting and locking together for an intense make out session. Through the whole ordeal, Trevor’s hips never stopped pounding back and forth. Battling down Griff’s tongue while his cock drilled the twinky ass roughly. A moan escaped between them, which each boy swallowed.’

“Hot right?” EJ whispered, making sure his voice was low enough that only Ricky would hear. The jockish theatre boy already openly palming his throbbing cock.

The curly brown-haired boy could only nod. Too turned on, to even risk opening his mouth and possibly moaning Griff’s name.

EJ shot a sideways grin at Ricky before stepping back. The show was being recorded, he’d be able to watch it again later. Some part of him wanted to drag Ricky along to some bedroom and passionately pound him like they had done many times in the past, but EJ decided not to. Whenever they fucked it could get a little awkward. So he left the boy to watch. Heading down to the living room only to stop inches from the couch. The door knocked, so naturally he adjusted himself before answering. 

On the other side was a tired looking teenager with a short mop of messy brown hair, olive skin and a gold chain around his neck. Panting, which EJ guessed was from the walk up to the lake-side house. He could see no new car, so must have been a long walk through the woods. 

“Hey…” He breathed, stepping past a confused EJ. Openly walking into the house without a care like he owned the place. EJ swung the door shut and stared. Guessing this was one of the many new summer residents. He wasn’t wrong, but seemed to be connected to the group a little further. “So, has my boyfriend finished recording those entitled… yet?” 

“Trevor and Griff? Nah, they’re still pounding.” EJ crossed his arms and looked the cute teen up and down. He was very twinky, and dressed like a city boy with a stylish jacket and ripped jeans that looked a bit tight on his ass. 

“Ugh, well then can you get me a drink? The idiot filming them was meant to have come and picked me up at the train station.” The boy responded, planning massive revenge on Oscar. 

EJ couldn’t deny him a drink after that walk. He got out two sodas and offered one. “I’m EJ, the guy staying before those brats rented us or whatever. You?”

“Before the entitled brats took over? Yeah they ruined my summer plans with Oscar too…” The boy sympathised. “Robbie, by the way.”

“Hmm… I know you from somewhere?” EJ raised an eyebrow. 

“My family ran the Evergreens Nature Preserve, so possibly there.” Robbie offered, not wanting his primary job out there.

EJ shook his head slowly, looking Robbie up and down. He’d never seen the Evergreens. Staring long and hard at Robbie didn’t help much, though. “Nah… I’ll figure it out. So, you’re all good with your boyfriend filming porn, huh?” He took a long swig of his drink.

Robbie snorted. “Oscar and I have a long history with that business, so yeah. I’ve gotten used to it. His brother’s the better cameraman though. Oscar’s too focused on trying to get in on the action.”

That’s when the pieces fell into place for EJ. His eyes brightened up. “His brother’s name isn’t Hector or something, is it?”

“Mhm, it would be.” Robbie replied, rolling his eyes a little. He has had this conversation before.

“Hoooooly fuck… I didn’t- God, I’m a dumbass. You and Oscar are fucking pornstars!” EJ chuckled at himself, resting against the sink. He felt stupid for not clicking. A guy named Oscar filming porn all summer and he thought nothing of it.

“Indeed.” Robbie replied, taking a sip of his drink while resting back. “Funnily enough? We began as childhood rivals. Him and Hector going up against myself and my young siblings. A year-long prank war.”

EJ nodded along, impressed that kids could hold a year-long rivalry. His own friends as kids couldn’t hold an argument for ten minutes. “Cool… never been a pranking guy. More sports and stuff,”

As EJ flexed his muscular biceps, Robbie bit his lip. Feeling warm stirrings of lust grow. EJ was a sexy stud, with a strong jawline and muscular frame. He looked suited for a power fuck. Robbie liked everything he saw. He cooled himself off with another sip, but had to keep staring at the muscular boy. “I can definitely see that… Are you in on this whole summer of porn thing? Or are those brats just keeping a hunk like you for show?”

“They haven’t offered, but I destroyed one of their asses earlier. Part of their payment plan, other than some cash.” EJ smirked, willing to openly admit to fucking a underage boy to the pornstar.

“Mm… Bet that was hot?” Robbie purred, his sudden submissive lust somewhat surprising EJ. He’d been cocky a moment ago, now Robbie sounded down to fuck.

“Was fucking tight… so if you don’t mind me being forward, with Oscar as your boyfriend, I’m guessing you are a sub?” EJ smirked, hearing the boy’s wish to be fucked in his tone.

Robbie leaned a little closer and set down his drink. “I get a command, I do it. No matter what.”

“Oooh, a total sub. Nice…” EJ chuckled. “I’m guessing many boys love filming with someone like you.”

Robbie closed the distance between them with a dirty smile. One of his hands began to lightly massage EJ’s muscles, while leaning in close to the hunk. He took EJ’s lip between his teeth and pulled back. The boy’s chocolate eyes were full to the brim with flaming lust, so powerful it almost scared EJ. Robbie was undeniably a total cockslut. And as EJ moaned from the sexy lip bite, Robbie leaned in and kissed the tall, dark and handsome hunk. Beginning to make out with him hard, while slipping a hand down to grope the bat growing in his pants.

“Let’s just say, I’ve never had someone not beg to fuck me a second time.” Robbie smirked, cockily knowing that his submissive nature in sex was heavily requested by the other stars.

EJ shamelessly reached around to grab Robbie’s soft bubble butt. Squeezing it between his strong fingers. “Neither have I.”

“Bottom yourself?” Robbie questioned, a little disappointed at the thought. He thought he had read the room right and that the cocky boy in front of him would be a top.

“Huh? Oh! I mean they beg ME to fuck them a second time… then a third,” EJ gave Robbie’s butt a harsh smack. The slutty moan that filled the room was music to the ‘straight’ boy’s ears. 

Robbie grinned widely, always in the mood for a good top. With the eighteen-year-old crawling closer towards EJ, ass wiggling heavily. “Well since my boyfriend decided to film two kids instead of coming to get me, how about you do more than just spank?”

EJ grabbed Robbie’s hair and tugged hard. He flipped Robbie over against the counter, pinning him roughly. Once pinned he gave the pornstar’s ass a smack. “You like that, slut? Wanna be used by another guy?”

“You have seen my work, many guys have taken their turn.” Robbie purred, pulling EJ in closer. “Including my older brother…”

The older teen broke apart for the moment, raising an eyebrow curiously. “W-Wait… that was REAL! Fuck dude… I thought porno’s only had fake siblings…”

“Nope.” Robbie moaned pushing back for more spanks. EJ was stronger than Oscar and he was loving it. “We do real shit, stud… and Daniel was very happy to help out the company…”

“Might have to rewatch that one…” EJ smirked, spanking the submissive boy’s ass hard. A little jealous that Oscar had claimed a hot stuff like this. While he was happy with Gina overall, he could tell a hot guy when he saw one and Robbie was smoking.

“Ngggh… A better idea, why don’t you join us instead?” Robbie smirked as he kept pushing his ass back toward the hunk, the big strong arm was just impossible to have enough of.

EJ throbbed at the thought of pounding the cockslut in front of him with who he now knew was his actual brother. With a little luck, who knows, he might even grab that brother too. But, before he could get to that point, there was just something he needed to do. Smirking widely, EJ brought his hand harder on the boy’s ass. “Well, why don’t we see how good this ass really is then?”

“Mmm?” Robbie moaned as EJ yanked down the back of his jeans, exposing his smooth bare ass. His skin was a delicious olive and Robbie’s amazingly tight hole a light pink. Though EJ could see the faint red of his handprint on Robbie’s bubble butt. Robbie looked over his shoulder with a smirk, meanwhile EJ was licking his lips over that twink ass. “You wanna fuck a pornstar?”

“I think I could be convinced easily…” EJ purrs lustfully.

Robbie reached back, fingers sinking into his soft ass then spread his cheeks open. Revealing more of that tight ring. “Go on, stud. Ruin my hole!”

“Why don’t you get me prepped first, lube up my cock.”

“Oh yeah? Wasting time on prep, huh daddy?” Robbie purred, licking his lips.

“Remember, I’ve seen your videos. I know how fucking good your tongue is…” EJ purred.

With a small moan the pornstar slipped down from the counter. A little annoyed he’d have to go through foreplay to get what he wanted, but hungry for cock nonetheless. He got between EJ’s legs and began to feel the boy’s thighs. He was muscular down there too, nice and toned muscles leading a path up towards the huge thing bulging out in his shorts. From the bulge alone, Robbie could tell this was going to be fun. Getting to take such a big dick. As his hand glided along EJ’s thighs, Robbie’s tongue extended then licked across the full length of that sexy bulge. Feeling the shaft throb.

EJ leaned back, resting his elbows. Moaning softly while Robbie’s tongue and hands explored his body like a good slut; The pornstar was already mouthing his dick and starting to ease down his shorts, this was faster than Gina ever went for it. It seemed Robbie was just as big of a slut in real life as he was in video. He throbbed when the shorts caused friction against his dick, tugging at his hardon. But once they were around his ankles and Robbie was sucking his tip through some tight undies, EJ couldn’t care less.

Robbie was very impressed with the size. His jaw almost cracked getting the tip between his lips. Attacking it with his tongue, the dirty boy let out a slutty moan. It was so hot in his mouth, betraying EJ’s mountain of arousal to get down the throat. Or at least feel Robbie’s tongue all over his dick.

His hands lightly traced EJ’s thighs, feeling close to his cock and balls, then back around to the jock’s ass. He felt it flex whenever his fingers got close. A warning sign not to get any ideas. The hungry bottom slut enjoyed the dominance, so backed down. Instead running his fingers around the waistband. Teasing it lower.

“Such a massive cock…” Robbie purred, as the beauty came into view.

“How big’s your boyfriend?” EJ asked.

Robbie purred. “A very girthy seven-incher, fills me nicely.”

“You’re going to love this then.” EJ smirked as he lightly stroked his seven and a half, letting the porn star really see what he was about to get. When Robbie, in a moment of pure desire, yanked down the waistband letting the cock flop out, it came down and slapped him. EJ smirked and began slapping Robbie around with his cock. “Bigger than him. Thicker, too.”

“Let’s see if you can use it…” Robbie purred, smirking a little teasingly as he ran the tip of his tongue up the length. “I’ve had bigger cocks then this with shit users! Prove yourself before you brag.”

EJ slapped the tip on Robbie’s tongue, before taking a tuft of the boy’s hair. Tugging at it then he barked at the slut: “Open your fucking mouth.”

“Now, that’s better.” Loving that demanding tone, Robbie opened his mouth wide without question. His long tongue extended, just waiting for cock. “Ahhhhh!”

EJ smirked, letting his cock fall heavy against that extended tongue. Rocking his hips, sliding along Robbie’s slick, warm tongue before suddenly pulling Robbie down hard. Forcing the slut down balls deep on his cock, smashing his nose deep into the messy tangles of EJ’s pubes. All seven and a half monstrous inches of his cock buried down Robbie’s throat and his nose forced to inhale EJ’s rich teenage musk, the earthy aroma driving Robbie insane. 

“Mmm… you like rough as hell throat fucks, right?” EJ didn’t even let him answer before starting to ram himself in and out of Robbie’s throat. Pounding the tunnel at a vigorous pace, slamming deep with every thrust. Robbie got no chance to breathe or adjust as his throat was rammed with such a big cock. The best he could do was brace on EJ’s thighs, but the hunk just fucked away rougher. “NGHHH! God yes! I’ve needed a good cocksucker for a while and this throat’s damn good! Use that tongue!”

Through the struggle of taking that huge slab of meat, Robbie managed to wiggle his tongue around. Slowly at first, just flicking against it as it rammed down. Eventually he managed to get used to the pace as his tongue swirled around it expertly.

EJ kept sliding down the tight tunnel, feeding Robbie his massive dick. Feeling the way that throat wrapped around his shaft, milking it with the warm walls. The grunting stud just moved Robbie faster along its length. Tugging his hair roughly to force deeper inside, getting faster with each thrust. He held nothing back. Robbie could take it. He’d watched it before how good Robbie could take. He’d seen this slut take three guys, stroking two and getting face fucked. Not a second to rest when switching dicks. Before air could enter his lungs Robbie would have been shoved right onto the next one. EJ moaned remembering the scene.

Robbie was in heaven as the thickness choked him. Taking it down to the balls with such ferocity he thought he might get addicted. The fingers pulling his hair kept squeezing tighter and forcing him down faster onto the massive prick filling every inch of his throat. Robbie’s tongue struggled to wrap around it, more or less pinned down.

“Ghulk… ghk!” He gagged on the size, drooling on EJ’s cock. Allowing it to swiftly fuck his face.

The sight of Robbie seemingly struggling to take his cock turned EJ on even more as he increased his pace, letting him taste every bit of his cock in his mouth.

“Swallow it! Swallow my dick you cocksucking slut!” EJ slammed Robbie down hard on it. He felt the boy’s hands tense up on his thighs, gripping tight bracing for another slam like that, right down his throat. “Mmm… C’mon you can do way better than that, slut.”

Robbie felt EJ force him off the cock. He whined desperately. EJ’s precum alone was making him obsessed, “No!!! Please daddy, please let me have your cum! I need it so bad!”

“A good slut earns daddy’s load. All I see is a filthy whore,” EJ said while slapping Robbie with his cock. It felt thrilling to dominate such a submissive boy, watching as Robbie’s lust overtook everything. Completely at EJ’s mercy, literally begging to keep sucking his cock. Not even Gina begged for cock like that. He gave Robbie a small slap when he licked his glossy tip. “Get that slut ass back up here.”

“Oooh and how does Daddy want his boy…” Robbie purred. His voice was low and dripping with desire, much like the saliva and precum dripping down his chin.

EJ gave Robbie’s messy hair a good hard tug. “On the counter, legs up begging to take my big fucking cock!”

Robbie immediately tugged his pants down then kicked them off before peeling away his stylish t-shirt. Easing it up over a broad sexy frame of olive skin and lean muscles; For a pornstar twink, Robbie was somewhat buff. His abs were firm and every curve led down to more sexyness. Even his cock was rather thick, with the sexy six and a half inch cock between his legs impressing EJ. Though he only wanted to get at Robbie’s slutty ass.

“Hot!” Robbie moved into the ordered position before motioning at EJ. His legs were hugged to his muscular chest, presenting that perfect hole. “Come and fuck me daddy… fill me with that massive, juicey cock!”

Slapping his heavy dick down onto the soft ass, EJ growled. Robbie looked beyond sexy presenting himself; His fingers sunk into his toned thighs holding them down, while flexing his abs tightly. Bracing for impact when EJ’s big cock entered the hole it was sliding against. Not to mention the pornstar biting his lip and tilting his head back. EJ could see the flaming lust behind those dark eyes. He humped Robbie’s smooth ass with a purr. The hole flexed when touched, wiggling with his dick between the cheeks just begging for his big cock to jam deep inside and destroy it from inside. 

After a few thrusts between the cheeks, grinding on Robbie’s smooth hole, EJ pulled his hips back. Sliding down the crevice until the flared tip slipped free and bobbed in the air. He let it settle with a heavy breath then pushed down on Robbie’s ass.

He pushed in slowly, letting the tip pop inside Robbie’s hole. Where he expected a loose, well-used ass easily accepting his slickened cock EJ instead met hole so tight it resisted his gentle pace. He tilted his head back with a groan. Pulling back and slowly fucking Robbie with the tip. Gentle for now, tormenting the bottom slut who clearly needed a hard thrust. 

“Mmm… It feels so big!” Robbie hugged his legs tighter feeling the tip tease him. Flexing down on it, needy for it to break him. “Please daddy-!”

“Please what?” EJ snapped, grinding like he was about to pull out.

“FILL ME!” Robbie growled out, lust dripping out of him.

EJ leaned in as he pulled back further, making Robbie groan. He nibbled the pornstar’s lip, “And why should I?”

“I’m a little whore, born to take cock!” Robbie cried out. A line from an old script that never made it online due to a certain pair of horny cameramen dropping his equipment to join in. Robbie tied up being molested by his brother and a few friends non-stop for a few hours was too much for either boy to handle. 

He was quickly rewarded by EJ’s thickness slamming roughly into his hole, impaling balls deep without hesitation. Moaning into the empty house with nothing to hide, betraying his arousal for EJ’s big dick. Of course the group upstairs may have heard had it not been for Griff begging for Trevor’s dick. So Robbie was able to moan all he liked while EJ brutally started to fuck his hole. Pounding him down into the counter top at a rough, merciless pace. Driving all that big dick into him, slamming over and over with full force. Putting that defined, muscular body to work.

Robbie felt his back against the cool marble and shivered. It was cold against his warm skin. EJ kept him pinned against it with his weight, leaning over his slim body while smashing their bodies together relentlessly. Pulling back those wide hips and withdrawing the full length of his beefy cock, letting it slide free of Robbie’s ungodly tight ass. Robbie groaned at the feeling. He wanted a cock inside at all times.

Thankfully, the way EJ was fucking at a virgorous pace kept a cock inside him at every other second. Tugging Robbie’s hips back to meet the thick length being drilled into him.

“Mmm, HARDER… fucking destroy me…” Robbie cried out, pushing his ass backwards in order to take more of EJ’s lengthy cock.

EJ grunted as he rammed into the boy even harder, trying his best to fulfill the needy bottom’s demand.

“Mmh, yeah you like that? Like this big cock fucking your brains out, bitch boy?!” Fucking like a beast, EJ bit down on Robbie’s neck. Sinking his teeth deep into the soft flesh. 

The younger teen bucked hard against EJ, moaning even louder feeling the sting of the bite which enhanced the pleasure of having the cock destroying his ass.

Robbie bit his lip and hissed. EJ was a brutal beast and he was loving the relentless treatment used on his ass. He clenched down on the big cock, milking it with his hole. “GOD YES! I love your cock ramming me, I want to fucking keep it! I want you! I need your cum, daddy!!”

With every word, EJ fucked the bottom twink even harder, with all of it feeding his own want to make him submit. He slammed his cock deep and rough, grunting like an animal as the edge drew near. He growled something to Robbie about busting a nut, but all they could focus on was how their lips suddenly collided with a rough passion. Making out as EJ fucked Robbie’s ass, harder and faster when tongue slipped into his mouth. Sucking it before suddenly nutting in Robbie.

Robbie arched up in pleasure feeling the load flood into his ass. Warm cum painted the walls of his ass, filling him to the brim with its sweet, gooey warmth. He moaned into the kiss with EJ, his legs twitching as the cum flooded his hole. EJ was throbbing and sucking his tongue hard. 

Neither were aware of another presence until a voice called, “I see you’ve met my boyfriend.”

“Shit!” EJ spat, immediately backing away from Robbie. The pornstar lay there with a grin, keeping his legs hugged to his chest as the cum flowed from his ass. EJ looked between Robbie and Oscar, both of whom grinned at his nervous stutter. “I’m so sorry, man, I didn’t mean to touch your boy or anything! I just-”

Oscar stepped into the room and set his camera down while EJ rambled on, then kissed Robbie upside down. “You guys should have waited. Bet it would have been a hot ass scene!”

“Oh, it was!” Robbie purred. “Someone wanna clean me up? I think EJ’s spunk is leaking,”

Watching nervously while Oscar moved around to begin tonguing his boyfriend’s now loose hole, EJ looked over to see Griff and Trevor’s naked bodies stumble into the room. Both were wrapped in towels and still dripping wet, causing small pools around their feet. Trevor held a second towel, ruffling up his hair to dry it. They noticed him naked, so looked between the awkward expression and down to his raging hard cock. Then snickered at each other and stepped aside. Allowing the final house guest to step between them.

Ricky made a face and looked away from EJ’s ripped, naked body. Covering his face a little, playing it up with a concealed smirk. 

“Aw, gross! I don’t wanna see that!” Ricky chuckled much to EJ’s chagrin. He turned back to face EJ after a moment of the young boys giggling, but his eyes were somewhat drawn to the moaning naked twink on the counter. “Dude… we were up there for barely thirty-minutes! You’re already fucking the new guy?”

“You try telling a pornstar no!” EJ snapped. 

Ricky smirked in response, eyes roaming over to Robbie’s body and wondering if he could have.


End file.
